Binaire
by Netellafim
Summary: TS HPDM. Tout commença par un cours d'histoire ennuyeux à mourir, tout commença par une question mystérieuse posée à Harry par son ennemi de toujours,Drago Malefoy : "Alors Potter, t'es un 0 ou un 1?"
1. Un 0 ou un 1?

BINAIRE

Blabla de l'auteur : Cette fiction est bâtie sur une idée sortie d'un documentaire vu sur Planète il y a plusieurs mois de ça (je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas vous spoiler =P). Oui, je m'ennuie parfois tard devant la télé, et puis zut à la fin, on a bien le droit de se cultiver de temps en temps !

Cette fiction me tiens à cœur parce que l'idée m'a pourrie ma sacrosainte grasse matinée du dimanche 10/01/10 (une date qui ressemble à un code en binaire, le hasard fait bien les choses...). J'ai été réveillé par un sms à 8h30 (enc*lé de SFR infos -_-). Mon dieu, que ma vie trépidante doit vous passionner en cet instant ! Bref, jusque là, rien de trop inhabituel. Je me retourne, prête à me rendormir pour au moins deux bonnes heures (Marmotte Powaaaaa) quand SOUDAIN A COUP mon cerveau, ce misérable traitre, s'est mis à surchauffer, impossible de le faire taire. PAF (non, ca n'a pas fait des chocapics, j'ai pas le droit de prendre mes petits dèjs au lit =P) cette vieille histoire de 0 et de 1, le titre et quelques brides de la fiction qui s'imposent à moi, et voila que mon cerveau se met à écrire tout seul !! Toujours dans les vaps, je tente de suivre mon cerveau qui va trop vite pour moi, et à peine ai-je commencé à réfléchir sérieusement à cette fiction que POUF ( après ce sera pif et on aura « Pif Paf Pouf, je suis une grosse… » … Ahem Laissons les grands noms du punk français reposer en paix et revenons à cette histoire de binaire), POUF disais-je mon cerveau se met à tenter de résoudre un exercice de physique entamé la veille au soir. Bref, pour faire court, j'ai renoncé à ma grasse mat' et me suis extraite douloureusement de mon lit chaud et douillet en jurant pour aller allumer mon ordi et me mettre à la rédaction de cette histoire !

Après ce petit passage 3615 MA VIE MON C*L des plus passionnants où vous en aurez appris beaucoup sur moi (enfin si vous avez eu le courage de lire cette pitoyable anecdote XD, c'est pas gagné !), je vous dis juste merci de lire mon histoire, merci de lire mon blabla (pour les rares qui n'ont pas déjà fuit ^^), merci par avance pour vos éventuelles reviews de compliments/remerciements/insultes/lancements de tomates pourries/déclarations d'amour/pamplemousse (non, ça n'a rien à faire là, mais j'avais envie… Que dire… Je me sens très agrume aujourd'hui XD Quoi, vous ne voyez pas la référence? Bordel mais où est la culture?! Me suis mangé un bide là :/ *sort pour aller se pendre et préserver le peu de dignité qui lui reste* ), merci, merci, merci !!

J'ai coupé cette fic en deux, car malgré le fait qu'elle est courte, il m'est apparu à la relecture qu'elle comportait deux parties distinctes, selon que le personnage central dans la narration soit Harry ou Drago (ce ne sont cependant pas des POV… vous comprendrez surement à la lecture ^^) Comme ça, je m'initie aux fictions en plusieurs chapitres, pour les publications plus longues à venir^^ Néanmoins, pas de vieux suspens inutile, je publie tout d'un coup d'un seul!

Bonne Lecture ! J'vous kiffe toutes =P

Nella

Disclaimer : Blablabla pas à moi blabla pas gagner d'argent blablabla JKR quel génie blablabla

Fond musical : bah avec un titre aussi geek que « binaire », pourquoi pas «_ I Love My Computer_ » des **Bad Religion** ? Enjoy, un bon rock, bonne voix, bon texte, génial quoi ! OU SINON une petite découverte que d'autres parmi vous ont peut-être déjà faite : **Feltbeats**, autrement dit **Tom Felton** (aka** Drago Malefoy**) qui chante et joue de la guitare, ma foi plutôt pas trop mal !!! Go Youtube :) Le plaisir qu'il ressent manifestement à faire de la musique est contagieux, particulièrement sur « Time well spent medley » ou sur « If you would be anywhere »(ma préférée sur ses trois albums). Ne me remerciez pas! (ou plutôt si, faite le, j'adorerais savoir si il vous plait autant en musicien qu'en serpentard malveillant =P )

* * *

0 ou un 1 ?

Harry fixait Malefoy depuis plus d'une heure. Il fallait avouer que ce cours d'Histoire de la magie était aussi ennuyeux que tous les autres, et la seule activité qui lui restait, maintenant qu'il avait intégralement noirci son parchemin de gribouillis divers et variés, c'était de regarder autour de lui. Mais tous somnolaient ou dormaient carrément, à part Hermione qui suivait le cours avec intérêt, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, notant avec fièvre le moindre mot de Mr Binns, et Malefoy, qui semblait écrire ou dessiner, en tout cas qui remplissait visiblement son parchemin de choses sans rapport avec la logorrhée du fantôme. Etant donné qu'il connaissait Hermione par cœur, de même que la salle de classe et tous les tableaux qui la décoraient, et qu'il ne trouvait que peu d'intérêt à regarder des gens dormir en bavant/ronflant/grimaçant, il ne lui restait d'autre choix que d'observer le préfet des Serpentard. Celui-ci l'avait même pris en flagrant délit plusieurs fois, et malgré ses tentatives de détourner le regard ou de faire comme s'il avait le regard perdu sur un point derrière le blond, celui-ci n'était pas dupe.

Malgré tout, c'était plus fort que lui, il le regardait. Il le détaillait encore et encore. Son nez fin et pointu, qu'il fronçait parfois quand ce qu'il faisait ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il devait effacer d'un coup de gomme magique ses derniers traits. Ses yeux à l'éclat d'acier tranchant, bordés de longs cils noirs qui lui donnerait un regard féminin si seulement ces deux orbes de métal en fusion pouvaient parfois refléter un soupçon de douceur, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé de mémoire d'homme. Sa bouche finement dessinée, pas très charnue mais aux courbes si sensuelles, qui parfois laissait entrevoir deux rangées de dents blanches parfaites. Ses joues légèrement creuses avec des pommettes hautes qui lui donnaient un air aristocratique, et sur lesquelles se dessinaient parfois de charmantes petites fossettes quand il offrait un de ces exceptionnels sourires à son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, qui dormait en ce moment à coté de lui. Ses cheveux, fils fins et soyeux qui semblaient fait de l'or blanc le plus pur, diaprés de milles reflets hypnotiques sous la lumière du soleil et caressant son front et ses joues maintenant qu'il avait renoncé à les tirer en arrière. Ses mains, blanches et fines, longues et gracieuses, qui faisaient glisser avec élégance la plume sur le parchemin.

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, Harry Potter n'était pas homosexuel, ooooh non ! Harry trouvait que les garçons étaient brutaux, vulgaires, prévisibles et limités, et préféraient amplement les filles, douces et fragiles, il n'avait jamais eu aucun doute là-dessus. Certes, il n'avait pas les mêmes goûts que ces camarades, qui aimaient les filles voluptueuses, aux courbes plantureuses, alors que lui préférait les filles menues, filiformes. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire face à une demoiselle dotée d'une poitrine opulente, il était bien incapable de trouver du charme à ces excroissances de graisse encombrantes qui semblaient fasciner tous les garçons de son âge. Mais cependant il préférait indéniablement les filles, et l'idée de se retrouver au lit avec un homme le repoussait : tous ces muscles saillants, ces poils, ces grosses mains larges, sans parler du reste… Il trouvait ça totalement inconcevable. Non vraiment, les garçons, beurk !

Mais Malefoy… Malefoy c'était différent. Ce n'était pas un garçon, c'était Malefoy ! Bien sur, c'était un connard, mais il était beau, comme une fille, ou plutôt non, bien plus qu'une fille, plutôt comme un ange. Parce qu'il était la synthèse des deux, à la fois féminin, gracieux et délicat, mais en même temps masculin, indépendant et fort. Pas une fille qui a besoin d'être protégée et rassurée, mais pas un garçon brusque et macho. Une entité androgyne envoutante et fascinante.

Soudain, alors que les pensées de Harry devenaient de plus en plus inconvenantes, la cloche sonna, le tirant dans un sursaut de ses rêveries. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses moyens, les autres avaient déjà rangé leurs affaires et quittaient bruyamment la pièce.

« Allez Harry, réveille toi bon sang ! Tu as cours de divination avec Ron ! Moi je me sauve, j'ai étude des Moldus. On se retrouve à la cantine. »

La préfète s'en alla sur ses mots, laissant Harry seul, alors que Ron l'attendait déjà devant la salle, visible dans l'encadrement de la porte, en train de discuter avec Dean qui avait la marque de sa manche sur le front, et l'œil encore un peu brumeux. En passant, Hermione déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami qui la regarda ensuite s'en aller avec un sourire niais.

Harry ramassait ses parchemins couverts de gribouillis et ses plumes à la hâte, fourrant tout en vrac dans son sac, un peu honteux de s'être ainsi laissé aller à des pensées déplacées en regardant son ennemi de toujours.

« Alors Potter, t'es un 0 ou un 1 ? Si tu es un 0, on pourrait s'arranger, mais les 1 c'est pas mon truc.»

Harry leva les yeux, rencontrant ce visage froid et magnétique qu'il avait contemplé pendant deux heures, et son cerveau coinça complètement, tant parce qu'il n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'avait dit le Serpentard d'une voix étonnamment chaude et caressante que parce que celui-ci affichait un air charmeur assez inédit que le brun ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu. Il tenta de reprendre le dessus sur son trouble et répondit vaillamment :

« Que…Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu baves encore Malefoy ? Tu as fumé du crin de sombral ou quoi ? »

Le blond eut l'air déçu de la réponse du brun, et s'en alla en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

« Dommage. J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Harry était perplexe, n'ayant rien compris à l'échange qui venait de se dérouler. Il fut cependant ramener à la réalité par la voix de Ron :

« Bon Harry tu te ramènes ? Je te signale qu'on a cours avec la vieille folle, dans la tour Nord ! Bouge tes fesses ! »

Etouffant un juron, Harry jeta son sac sur son épaule et rejoint son ami.

Le Survivant passa le restant de la journée à retourner et ressasser cette mésaventure dans sa tête, cherchant encore et encore le sens de la phrase du blond. Etait-il « un 0 ou un 1 » ? Il l'ignorait complètement. Finalement, le soir arriva et il était toujours aussi perdu. Quand il avait recroisé le blond plus tard dans la journée, celui-ci n'avait rien laissé paraitre d'inhabituel qui aurait laissé deviner qu'il se souvenait de leur échange en Histoire de la Magie. Harry se retrouva donc dans son dortoir, entouré de ses camarades qui riaient et se préparaient à aller au lit. C'était leur moment à eux, le moment où ils parlaient de tout et de rien, où ils avaient ces discussions de garçons que les filles ne doivent jamais entendre. Les sujets étaient variés, mais les principaux étaient bien évidemment les centres d'intérêts de tous les garçons de 17 ans du monde : le sport, les filles et le sexe. Harry décida qu'eux pourraient peut-être l'aider.

« Hey, les gars, vous savez ce que ça veux dire « un 0 ou un 1 » ?

‒ Quoi ?

‒ Hein ?!

‒ Et bien, aujourd'hui, quelqu'un m'a demandé si j'étais un 0 ou un 1, et j'ai pas… »

Le brun fut interrompu par les éclats de rire de Dean et Seamus. Les deux autres semblaient être aussi perdus que lui, ce qui rassura un peu Harry. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, Seamus balbutia quelques mots avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, prit d'un nouveau fou rire :

« Ah ah ah, Harry s'est fait dragué par un mec !!!

‒ Quoi ?! Mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était un garçon !

‒ T'es bête ou quoi, si c'était pas un homo, il aurait eu aucune raison de te demander ca ! »

Les deux amis étaient hilares, et leurs trois camarades commençaient à être irrités par ce fou rire non partagé. Ron finit par protester, ramenant laborieusement les deux amis au calme :

« Bon vous accouchez ?! Ca veut dire quoi ce truc ?!

‒ Ce mec a demandé à Harry s'il était un 0 ou un 1, c'est-à-dire un passif ou un actif, un dominé ou un dominant !

‒ Rah mais quoi cette technique de drague de bourrin ?!»

Ron avait aussitôt réagi, choqué par la brutalité de cette approche, tandis que Harry, silencieux, rougissait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'impliquait la question, et surtout le fait que s'il était un 0, un dominé, Drago affirmait qu'ils pourraient « s'arranger ». Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de prendre pleinement conscience de cette nouvelle, ses amis se mettant à le harceler de questions pour savoir qui c'était, et ce qu'il lui avait répondu, questions auxquelles le brun refusa de répondre. Ils finirent par se coucher, mais Harry ne s'endormit pas avant une heure avancée, réfléchissant. Etrangement, avoir appris que Drago était gay ne le dégoutait pas, pas plus que le fait qu'il le prenne lui même pour un gay. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être flatté par le fait que Drago l'avait dragué : après tout, il était d'une beauté époustouflante, et la totalité de l'école, filles et garçons, devaient se presser à la porte de sa chambre pour quémander ses faveurs. Et au lieu d'être choqué par toutes ces révélations, il se surprit à se demander quelle position, de celle de « 0 » ou de « 1 » était la plus agréable. Pas avec un garçon, bien sur, mais seulement avec Drago. Il ferma les yeux et imagina le corps pâle de mince du blond contre le sien, ses lèvres sur sa peau, ses mains dans ses cheveux. Rien de très net, rien de très défini, mais l'image de la main blanche et longue de Drago se refermant sur son désir tendu suffit à lui donner une violente bouffée de chaleur. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, Harry se caressa en pensant à un garçon, ou plutôt à un ange, à Drago Malefoy.

Très vite, les amis du brun oublièrent cette petite aventure, le manque de coopération de sa part y étant pour beaucoup. Harry n'oublia cependant rien, le blond occupant de plus en plus ses pensées. Dans son lit, l'imagination du Survivant traçait soir après soir des tableaux érotiques de plus en plus précis, lui permettant de moins en moins de nier l'évidence : il avait envie de découvrir s'il était un 0 ou un 1, il avait envie de savoir ce que ça faisait de faire l'amour avec un ange, il avait envie de Drago Malefoy, son rival. Parfois, il se demandait s'il était homosexuel. Mais chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'imaginer couchant avec un garçon, en dehors du blond, aussi beau fusse-t-il, il trouvait l'idée déplaisante. Pourtant, avec Drago, c'était différent. Alors non, ce n'était pas de l'homosexualité, puisque c'était le Prince de Serpentard. Rien à voir. Il en avait plus envie qu'il n'avait jamais eu envie d'aucune fille, et même les rares petites copines avec qui il avait été au-delà du baiser chaste ne lui avaient jamais procuré les sensations que la simple image mentale du corps du beau blond lui offrait.

Il finit par prendre une décision draconienne : il allait se jeter à l'eau, le vendredi suivant. Drago lui plaisait, et il plaisait apparemment à Drago, il n'y avait aucune raison de se retenir. Il ne pouvait cependant pas en parler avec ses amis, craignant trop la moquerie. Lui savait qu'il n'était pas gay, mais eux ne verrait pas la nuance entre homosexuel et… « Dracosexuel » semblait le mot qui convenait le mieux à l'étrange attirance que ressentait Harry.

Le soir fatidique, il monta tôt dans le dortoir après avoir averti ses camarades qu'il avait mal au crâne et allait dormir. Anxieux, il prit une douche, s'habilla avec soin, tentant même de se coiffer, sans grande réussite. Puis il sortit de la salle de bain, invoqua des coussins qu'il glissa sous sa couverture pour donner l'illusion qu'il était couché si jamais ses camarades jetaient un œil dans l'obscurité, et tira les rideaux du baldaquin. Il se dirigea vers sa commode et en tira sa cape d'invisibilité. Alors qu'il allait la jeter sur ses épaules, la porte s'ouvrit, et Neville entra avant de se figer.

« Harry, je croyais que tu avais mal au crane ? J'étais venu te proposer un peu de la potion anti mal de tête que me fait ma grand-mère. Elle est plus douée que moi, rassure toi ! »

Devant la naïveté de son ami au visage lunaire, Harry s'en voulut de lui mentir.

« Je n'ai pas mal au crâne Neville…

‒ Ah bon ? Mais tu as bien dit que….

‒ Oui mais j'ai menti. En fait, je ne compte pas dormir ici cette nuit si tout va bien.

‒ Tu vas rejoindre le garçon de l'autre jour ? »

Harry resta quelques secondes muet, choqué par la question de Neville, posée sur un ton innocent et naturel, comme s'il était bien évident que le Survivant préférait les hommes. Ce qui, en plus, n'était surement pas vrai ! Il était halluciné par l'incroyable clairvoyance de cet étrange garçon rêveur, qui lui rappelait un peu en cet instant celle de Luna Lovegood. Etant de toute façon découvert et sachant qu'il ne risquait pas la moindre moquerie venant de Neville, il lui avoua tout, désirant éclaircir à sa façon un éventuel sous entendu : ce n'était pas « un garçon », c'était l'héritier Malefoy.

« Oui. C'est Drago Malefoy. »

Aussi clairvoyant fut-il, le jeune homme sembla tout de même surpris par cette révélation. Il se garda cependant de tout commentaire.

« Fait attention à toi Harry. Descend avec moi, je vais t'ouvrir le portrait de la Grosse Dame si tu veux. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se retourna, souriant, et redescendit l'escalier en colimaçon menant à la salle commune. Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner une nouvelle fois de la simplicité tranquille de son ami, et le rejoint en courant, se couvrant entièrement de la cape magique de son père. Il traversa la salle commune, encore très animée en cette heure, dans le sillon de Neville, et une fois dans le couloir devant le portrait, Neville le regarda (ou du moins regarda l'endroit où il pensait que le brun se tenait) et souffla un « Bonne chance » avant de faire demi-tour. Harry eut le temps de l'entendre claironner « J'ai oublié ce que je voulais faire ! » avant que le portrait de la grosse dame se referme. Penaud, il demeura quelques secondes debout dans le couloir glacial et sombre. Puis il se reprit, et entreprit de rejoindre le dortoir des Serpentard.

Une fois arrivé dans les cachots, après avoir esquivé de peu Rusard qui faisait sa ronde, il alla jusqu'à la porte du préfet, qui n'était heureusement pas cachée à la différence de celle du dortoir des Serpentard, et frappa trois coups secs après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit. Drago regarda à travers de Harry comme s'il n'était pas là, et chercha alentour la présence de quelqu'un. Le survivant, qui était perdu dans la contemplation des traits fins du préfet, se rappela soudain qu'il portait sa cape, et l'ôta d'un geste théâtrale. Le blond fit un bond en arrière, en produisant un petit glapissement fort peu viril. Hébété pendant quelques secondes, il se reprit et gronda, rougissant un peu :

« Bordel Potter, ça va pas bien dans ton crâne d'abruti ?! Ca t'arrive souvent de venir frapper chez les gens le soir et de leur faire la peur de leur vie ?!

‒ Désolé Malefoy… Je peux entrer ? »

Aussitôt, l'ange blond qui avait hanté les nuits de Harry changea d'expression, un sourire charmant de satisfaction traversant son joli visage, creusant pour la première fois ces adorables petites fossettes rien que pour le Survivant, qui sentit son cœur battre plus fort.


	2. Ca ne compte pas, parce que c'est lui

II. Parce que c'est Lui.

_« Je peux entrer ? »_

Le comportement du blond changea alors du tout au tout. Il remplaça son rictus de colère par un sourire charmeur, et ses yeux se teintèrent de satisfaction mais aussi d'une dose d'étonnement.

« Je le savais bien, moi, que l'Elu était gay !

‒ Je ne suis pas gay Malefoy.

‒ Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? Tu viens jouer aux cartes ? Je te préviens, je suis plutôt bon à la bataille explosive. »

Le brun hésita quelques secondes, sentant ses joues brûlées, puis se lança.

« Je veux savoir ce que ça fait de coucher avec un an….un homme.

‒ Le petit Potty est curieux hein ?

‒ Ca te pose problème ? Je peux repartir et demander à n'importe quel mec homo de cette école, il fera aussi bien l'affaire !

‒ Détrompe-toi, charmant petit lion, Drago Malefoy est unique. L'essayer, c'est l'adopter. Le problème, c'est que Drago Malefoy n'adopte pas, lui. Alors si tu veux une relation sérieuse, repart d'où tu viens.

‒ Je t'ai dit que je venais juste tenter une expérience, Malefoy, pas te demander en mariage. »

Le blond rit paisiblement de la répartie de son vis-à-vis, sentant visiblement qu'il était en position de force face au Gryffondor sur la défensive. Il l'observait, le mettant un peu mal à l'aise.

« C'est fou, je me demande bien quand tu es devenu si beau garçon Potter ! Je me souviens encore du petit rat brun efflanqué, et maintenant…

‒ Je ne suis pas venu me faire insulter la Fouine !

‒ Désolé, c'était mon maximum en termes de compliment en fait. »

Après quelques secondes à s'observer en chien de faïence, ils se mirent tous les deux à rire. L'atmosphère s'allégea un peu. Drago observait toujours le brun d'un air amusé.

« Bien, à toi de me dire ce que tu veux essayer !

‒ En fait j'avais espéré que tu … Disons que je ne sais pas trop…

‒ Bah, l'Elu me fait l'honneur de sa présence et de sa virginité, je peux bien lui proposer un service à la carte !

‒ Ne dis pas ça comme ca Drago, c'est… avilissant. »

Drago sourit de la pudeur du brun qui rougissait sous ses yeux, adorable dans sa colère mêlée de gêne. Le blond était fier de son intuition à propos du Survivant, est heureux que celui ci ait accepté l'invitation sous entendue, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait à voix haute. Il décida de prendre les choses en main et s'approcha de lui avec douceur, alors qu'il n'était jamais doux avec ses amants. Mais avec Potter, ce n'était pas pareil. Il l'embrassa délicatement, caressant de ses mains blanches les joues du brun qui frémissait déjà sous ses doigts.

« Tu t'es rasé pour venir me voir, Potter, c'est gentil ! J'aime beaucoup l'odeur de ton parfum.»

Harry était incapable de répondre, son regard fixé sur la bouche du blond, le désir transpirant de lui comme une aura, irradiant tout autour de lui et faisant frissonner Drago. Celui-ci accéda finalement à sa demande muette, ne pouvant le faire languir plus longtemps, et reprit son baiser, avec plus de force cependant. Très vite, le brun s'accrocha à lui avec des gestes fébriles, tremblant et soupirant. Le préfet continuait avec tendresse ses caresses sur le visage, et la nuque de Harry, jouant avec ses cheveux noirs et doux, alors qu'il n'était jamais tendre avec ses amants. Mais peu importait, parce que ce soir, ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était le Survivant.

Bientôt, l'érection du brun devint évidente contre son bas ventre, lui-même plutôt éveillé. Il commença alors, avec des gestes lents et caressants, à déshabiller Harry, si fragile et magnifique en cet instant unique où il s'abandonnait totalement aux caresses de son ennemi de toujours, s'offrant à lui sans aucune contrepartie. Il ôta ses lunettes, et l'Elu sembla un peu perturbé, son regard flou se fixant sur celui, acéré, du blond qui le scrutait, ne voulant pas perdre une miette. Il tira sur le nœud de sa cravate sang et or, en profitant pour l'attirer à lui et mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Il déboutonna sa chemise avec beaucoup de lenteur, jouant avec les nerfs du pauvre Survivant qui se retrouva bientôt torse nu devant lui. Du bout des doigts, il suivit les contours du torse cuivré et mince à la musculature fine mais saillante. Puis ses doigts taquins descendirent jusqu'à sa ceinture, sentant avec délice les muscles abdominaux de Harry se contracter. Celui-ci avait en cet instant une expression très érotique, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, rouges d'avoir été trop mordues pour retenir des soupirs embarrassants, les yeux clos et les sourcils légèrement froissés, perdu dans un tourbillon de sensations plus troublantes les unes que les autres.

Drago suivit alors l'impulsion de son désir, et poussa le brun un peu surpris et effrayé jusqu'au lit sur lequel il le fit s'assoir. Après un sourire rassurant, le blond s'était agenouillé devant le brun qui le regardait maintenant déboucler sa ceinture, les yeux écarquillés. C'était bien connu, Drago ne s'agenouillait jamais devant personne, ami, ennemi ou amant. Cependant, Drago ne se posa pas la moindre question sur cette série d'inédit qu'il créait rien que pour Harry, car c'était différent, c'était lui. Et il ne se posa pas plus de question quand il sentit que son amant allait atteindre la jouissance quelques minutes plus tard, le mettant dans une position fort désagréable. Il avait toujours été dégouté devant ce geste, mais il l'accomplit sans la moindre hésitation, parce qu'avec l'Elu, ce n'était pas dégoutant.

Le brun était allongé sur le lit, essoufflé, tandis que Drago était toujours agenouillé devant lui.

« Voila ce que je te propose, petit lion. Tu m'écoutes ? »

C'était la deuxième fois de la soirée qu'il utilisait ce surnom, alors qu'un Malefoy n'utilise pas de ridicules petits surnoms tendres. Mais ce n'était pas niais, puisque c'était Potter. Celui ci se redressa pour offrir toute son attention au blond qui venait de lui prouver qu'il était bel et bien un ange descendu du ciel pour faire le bonheur des hommes.

« On en reste là pour ce soir, et tu peux revenir un autre soir si tu décides que tu veux… poursuivre l'exploration.

‒ Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de continuer ?

‒ Je préfère te laisser une chance de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout. De bien y réfléchir. On n'a qu'une première fois Harry, alors il faut que tu sois sûr de ce que tu veux en faire.

‒ J'ai envie de le faire avec toi. Maintenant. »

Drago sentit son cœur se gonfler quand Harry affirma cela sur un ton d'enfant convaincu qui n'admet pas de réponse négative, mais une fois encore il ne se posa aucune question. Il se contenta de se relever, et ôta son pull sous le regard émerveillé du brun. Après avoir déboucler sa propre ceinture, il rejoignit son amant dans le grand lit à baldaquin drapé de satin, dont la teinte, un magnifique vert émeraude, s'alliait à merveille avec les yeux brillants du Survivant.

°oOo°

« Alors Potter, 0 ou 1 ? »

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés, nus, leurs membres entrelacés, se faisant face, sans un mot, sans un sourire, leurs yeux parlant pour eux. Drago avait laissé le brun le dominer, pour essayer. Bien sur que non, un Serpentard ne se laissait pas dominer, mais ça ne comptait pas, c'était Harry. Alors il n'avait pas hésité, il ne s'était pas interrogé, il n'avait pas eu peur. Il avait aimé, mais ça non plus, ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Il n'était pas une tapette qui aimait se faire enculer, ce n'était pas comparable, c'était lui et Potter.

Il tendit la main et caressa le poignet de Harry qui reposait entre eux, puis remonta jusqu'à la main, où il dessina des arabesques complexes dans la paume avant de retourner visiter la peau fine de l'avant bras. Un Malefoy n'avait pas le droit d'être tendre après l'amour, mais ce n'était pas de la tendresse puisque c'était ce vieux pote Potter.

« Tu sais, je me disais que je pourrais peut-être réessayer un autre jour, pour être sûr…»

Drago ne couchait jamais deux nuits avec le même partenaire, mais après tout, ça n'avait rien à voir : ce n'était pas un partenaire, c'était Saint Potter.

« …Ou peut-être qu'on pourrait alterner, comme ça je ne serais pas forcé de choisir ? »

Le blond ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

Drago Malefoy n'adoptait pas, personne, jamais. Mais ce n'était pas de l'adoption, parce que c'était Lui, Harry Potter, son ennemi, son rival, son concurrent, son petit ami.

* * *

Petite précision de fin : Cette histoire de « 0 » pour « dominé » et « 1 » pour « dominant » (j'aime pas du tout les termes de dominé et dominant, je trouve que c'est une grossière simplification de réduire ça à de vulgaires questions de domination…) vient d'un documentaire dont je n'ai plus le titre diffusé sur Planète et traitant de la communauté Homosexuelle en Chine, de ce que c'est de préférer les hommes sous ce régime communiste. Ca existe donc vraiment, même si je ne sais pas si cette terminologie est usitée en Europe. Voila pour la minute culture !! Une dernière chose, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux/celles qui auraient pu trouver (comme moi) que cette fiction ressemble un peu à Aria, ne serait-ce que dans la façon de mettre une ellipse pour éviter un lemon et le rating M qui va avec (pour ma défense, je trouvais que ce lemon n'ajoutait rien à l'histoire :) ). J'ai effectivement trouvé que les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup par plusieurs aspects, mais comme je l'ai dit « Binaire » me tiens à cœur tant pour la grasse matinée qu'elle m'a coutée (non je ne m'en remets pas =P) que pour quelques idées qui me plaisaient. Bref, désolé si je me répète (déjà, après si peu de fic' publiées !! C'est inquiétant !)!

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu (malgré tout), n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews à propos de l'histoire, pour me dire d'arrêter de raconter ma vie, pour me dire combien vous avez adoré Tom Felton en acoustique, pour me parler de votre vie, ou pour me demander une recette des cookies, peu importe ça fait toujours plaisir :)

NellaCorp vous remercie de votre visite et vous souhaite une bonne journée, attention à la tête en sortant de l'appareil =)


End file.
